


In The End, I'd Do It All Again

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Final Battle, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Good Friend, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Ray of Sunshine, almost-character death, graphic description of fire-related wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: His heart is tearing itself to shreds as he unleashes his pain, using it to increase his power and save the ones he loves, one last time.





	In The End, I'd Do It All Again

 

    The air is suffocating, thick, palpable. Charring, rippling, hot. Ash floats like snow, coating clothes and throats and skin. Flames tower in the sky, tallest tendrils reaching for the stars. The flames begin to whirl, creating a vortex that gains height with speed. Shouts and screams are sucked into the roar of the fire, doomed to silence. Hands meant to help are singed if they extend too close, they recoil to hearts full of tears at the sight.

    Within the circle of flames a soul is dying, tearing itself to pieces as it collapses in a supernova. The remains of a heart expressing its torment in a final act to protect the ones it loves, who can only stand within the cocoon of flames and watch.

    Sora has seen this once before. This is a desperate act, a suicide attempt. He knows he has to stop it, but he doesn’t know _how._ Sora can’t let him do this again, not when they’re about to win, about to be free of the man who has ruined their lives and those of the people they love.  

    All Sora knows is that Lea has to be there to see it, and he won’t make it if he doesn’t stop this _now_.

    Lea can’t hear his shouts, his begging. Sora pulls on his arms, tries to get him to drop one and maybe drop the fire, but Lea’s not paying attention to him. His pupils are so narrow they may as well be gone, his acid green eyes staring into empty space, tears streaming down his cheeks as his skin burns from the flames licking their way from his palms. Sora can’t hold on long, as it is, because Lea’s skin is burning hot.

    Sora runs to Riku, clings to his arms and screams for help. They need to start dumping water on Lea. If they can soak him, they might save him. Riku can’t hear him, but that’s not either of their faults. The fire is too loud. Sora’s throat is raw, scratched from useless noise and choking ash. He returns to Lea, stands in front of him, and tries to summon water. It evaporates in his hands.

    Lea’s skin is cracking like parchment, blood seeping out for milliseconds before cauterizing, boiling, solidifying like molasses. Sora knows there’s less than a minute left before the man who has given everything _for him_ will die.

    Sora doesn’t think or doesn’t care about the consequences. If he can’t save him, at least he won’t let Lea die alone. He stands on his tip toes, hating how short he is, and wraps his arms around Lea’s neck in a poor excuse for a hug. Sora hopes Lea can sense it, that he knows he’s not alone in the last moments of his life. Tears mix, the liquid singing Sora’s skin and he knows he’s going to have burns on his cheeks as well as his arms. But he holds Lea, pressing his face into the man’s neck and promising in words no one can hear that Lea won’t be forgotten.

    It’s because of the angle that Sora doesn’t see the flames vanish or the heat dissipate, swept away like dust with a broom. When Sora feels the chill raise hairs on the back of his neck, he lifts his head, staring up at a clear blue sky above the desert landscape.

    Lea’s weight is heavy against him, forcing him on his heels. Sora’s terrified to pull away. He knows any hope for Lea’s survival will be shattered when he does. But then hands find his arms, Lea’s forehead drops to his shoulder, and they tumble to the ground. And now Sora can feel it, trapped underneath him, without even looking—Lea is alive. He’s _breathing_ , the movement of his lungs pushing against Sora.

    Riku appears beside them, wrapping his arms around Lea’s torso and glaring at Sora like he’s an idiot. They can argue about it later. For now, Riku helps him out from under Lea, then together they lay him on his back. Lea’s eyes are screwed shut against the sunlight, and he brings his hands up to shield them.

    As he adjusts, Sora assesses the damage. Lea’s skin is still cracked and bleeding, heat blisters covering his hands. His cheeks are burned from the water vapor of his tears. All of the wounds have pus coming out of them. Really, it’s gross, but Sora’s so happy that Lea is alive that he crawls up to the man’s shoulders and gives him a funky, one-sided hug.

    Lea cracks open an eye, the white blood shot but pupils back to normal. That eye stares at Sora like it doesn’t believe the image it’s processing. Lea’s lips twitch, to speak or to smile, Sora will never know.

    Riku grabs Sora and hauls him to his feet, shattering the moment and redirecting him to the battle that’s still raging around them. He sees all his friends battling Xehanort without him, some handling Braig who is the other survivor of the enemy, after Lea’s stunning display of power. All of the dusks that had been surrounding them were gone, the dirt mixed with ash.

    Sora races into battle with Riku at his side, ready to avenge the almost-sacrifice of his friend.


End file.
